Security monitoring systems usually include a control panel which has a visual display, manual controls and might include a video security CMOS or CCD camera directed to a location in front of the control panel. Such cameras are useful for security purposes as they make it possible to view from a displaced location, or record, individuals approaching the panel. Additionally, they provide a communications path for an individual at the panel to initiate and carry on an audio, or, a video call to a displaced location. Other types of wireless devices, such as smart phones, lap top computers or the like can provide a similar function.